Sinful Love
by Ten Tailed Wolf
Summary: Kakashi loves Naruto, but he's having trouble dealing with the fact. Naruto? He's clueless to the situation. Rated M for a reason. What more can i say? KakaNaru
1. Broken Restraints

Hi there! How goes it? Anyways... if you didn't read the summery, or just plain forgot, this FanFic is a Kakashi and Naruto pairing! So basically, Kakashi is pulling his hair out, trying to get a hold of himself; meaning trying with all his power not to jump Naruto. Oh, and Kakashi can see ghosts! And have a conversation with them, too! There will be a lemon at the end, probably more in between (Inner Wolf: OF COURSE! GOD!). cough, cough Sorry about that. Everything else is pretty straightforward... (Inner Wolf: ... STRAIGHT?! THIS IS A LEMONY YAOI FANFIC AND STRAIGHT WAS MENTIONED?!)... while you enjoy the Fic, I have to go and try to return my inner -that has turned to an outer- back to an inner.

...

Kakashi laid on his little bed and tried to get to sleep, but the only problem was... he couldn't afford to have another wet dream! His water bills were enormous due to all the cold showers he had to take and all the times he had to clean his bed sheets.

That wasn't the only thing that was keeping him up though... Kakashi felt incredibly guilty because of the reason why he was having those dreams and because of the person in it.

Naruto.

The person he has feelings for was a boy. Someone who was the same gender as him and quite a bit (a lot) younger then him. Not to mention that Naruto was his student!

Naruto.

The very thought of his name made Kakashi's pulse race. His adorable face. His golden, -surprisingly- silky hair. His soft tan skin. His cute whisker marks. His small, lean body.

Kakashi was also attracted to Naruto's personality: how stubborn he was. How he refuses to give up, to lose. His energetic strength. How kind and forgiving he could be. The ability he had to change people so much.

There was so much about Naruto that made Kakashi want to pin him down and ravish him... but Kakashi's scarred heart throbbed with guilt and pain at his sinful love for him. He longed to be with Naruto, but knew better then to do so. If he got to close to Naruto he wouldn't be able to control his lust. So he stuck with Sasuke: he trained him, and showed him many fighting skills, he used Sasuke as an excuse not to train Naruto more.

Kakashi was so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't realized he was suddenly in Naruto's house.

'... shit...' Kakashi looked around himself. 'Did anyone see me come on here? Is Naruto awake? Why did I come here? Why did I let myself get into this situation? Why am I asking myself questions that I can't answer?'

'... I should leave...' Kakashi, despite telling himself not to, started to walk in the direction of Narutos room. '...just a little peek can't hurt...'

Kakashi stared at Naruto's flawless, sleeping face. He sighed in content and reached out to lightly stroke the boy in front of him. He swept some hair out of the way and put his hand down on the bed, drawing closer to Naruto. His other hand went for his mask.

'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!'

Naruto suddenly began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Kakashi quickly stood up.

"...Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawned. "What are you doing here?" Naruto's eyes began to widened in anticipation. His face lit up with hope. "Is there something really important I need to do? A mission?"

"Uh... no..." Naruto sagged in disappointment. "I came here to ask you something..." Naruto looked up at him with a curious tilt of his head, making Kakashi's already fast pulse quicken.

'What am I doing?'

"You've always wanted to see what was behind my mask, right?" Naruto's eyes widened once again.

"Yes! Are you going to show me, sensei?!"

"I'll make a deal with you. It needs to be kept a secret, though."

'What the hell am I saying?!'

"...okay... but it can't be another mask!"

"I'll show you, but I get something from you in return."

'What-'

"Sure!"

Naruto jumped on his bed and leaned close to Kakashi, as he reached for his mask. Kakashi pulled his mask down and took a hold of Narutos chin, pulling him into a kiss. Kakashi then left in a cloud of white smoke, leaving Naruto in a state of shock.

Kakashi sat on his bed, his fingers touching his mouth. He still felt Naruto's lips on his. The simple contact left him breathless and shaking, his heartbeat pounding louder than it ever had before. His face was flushed and his body felt as though it was on fire. He wanted more. Kakashi put his head on his hands, as tears poured from his eyes.

"What have I done?"


	2. Abandoned Sorrow

I'm so sorry it took so long! My computer wasn't cooperating very well... T.T... anyway, to make it up to all of you, I'm making this chapter extra long with a lemony dream at the end! X3 Enjoy!

P.S. Because my computer was acting up I missed a lot of your reviews and I didn't get the time to reply to all of them, so... THANK YOU, ALL REVIEWERS! I hope all of you don't mind that I didn't put any of your names down... but you all know who you are points an accusing finger at them.

P.S.S. If anyone's wondering I finally got control of my Inner Wolf! ...for now...

...

Naruto stood rooted to the spot, eyes staring ahead, blinking in confusion.

"...huh?" Naruto finally recovered from his shock and looked around. "... that's weird... wasn't Kakashi-sensei here a minute ago?" Naruto sat on the bed, crossing his arms and legs, trying to remember what had happened. "Kakashi-sensei was going to show me something... and then..." Naruto laid on his back. "... and then..." and then the blonde ninja was out like a light.

"Very smooth, Kakashi." The copy-cat ninja looked up at the owner of the voice. A transparent form stood in front of him, hovering just above the floor. He had short, brown hair spiking up in all directions, and he wore goggles over his black eyes. The ghost resemble Naruto quite a bit. "That was probably just as cool as lava pouring from the rim of a volcano... on a hot day."

"Shut up, cry baby."

"You're the one that's crying, hypocrite."

Kakashi viciously wiped away his tears. "Obito, you weren't even there. How would you know what happened or what I did?"

"'cause I know you, that's how."

Kakashi was silent for a while until he spoke. "Obito, what should I do? What I'm feeling is wrong, it's unnatural... but I can't stop it."

"So is talking to someone that died." Obito pointed out. "But you still do that."

"That might be unnatural and strange, but I don't see anything _wrong_ with it... not like my feelings for him..."

Both were silent. Kakashi drowning in his guilt as he waited for a reply, while Obito thought of how to word his answer.

"How _exactly_ do you feel about Naruto?"

"Well... whenever I see him I want to rip off all of his clothes and-"

"I said how you _feel_ about him! Not what you feel like _doing_ to him! God!" Obito interrupted, blushing a vivid shade of red, before Kakashi could go into heavy detail.

"I feel like he's the center of my life... that if he dies everything will fall apart and there will be nothing left. I feel like he's _everything_. That nothing can go wrong when I'm with him..." He trailed off deep in his own thoughts.

"Why do you feel this way, Kakashi?"

"I don't know." He said miserably. "If I did, I wouldn't be getting advice from a figment of my imagination."

"That's cold!"

"I'm just being honest. It's not like you're really there."

"That doesn't mean I'm not real!"

An uneasy pause stretched out between the two of them, at the obvious lack of sense in what was just said.

"We got off topic..." Obito coughed. "In short, your description for your feelings towards Naruto, is love."

"In a nut-shell? ...yes."

The deceased ninja kept talking, ignoring the comment that was directed at his intelligence. "Love is a feeling, you can't exactly control it. Saying it's unnatural is like saying life is unnatural. If it's wrong for a human to love another human with the same gender, than why would they feel that way in the first place?"

Silence.

"You feel... complete... when you're with him, right?"

"Yes."

"That's because you are. Love is an essential part of life; a life can't be complete without love."

Silence.

More silence.

Too much silence.

"You should get to bed, you have to train your students tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Obito... it's because of me that you couldn't live the rest of your life... or that you can't even pass on now..."

"Don't even start!" Obito turned his back to Kakashi, his arms crossed over his chest. " I _wanted_ to be a ninja; so it's my fault, not yours! And don't think of yourself as someone that important! You're not so special that I would want to hang around you after I died!"

Kakashi smiled at his best friends antics, knowing he would never say what he really meant. Just like countless times before Kakashi felt grateful to have his best friend at his side.

"Sure, Uchiha."

Kakashi laid in his bed and fell asleep with a clear mind, for the first time since he seen Naruto.

_"Naruto..." Kakashi sighed, sending hot breaths against a tan neck, causing the body beneath him to shudder._

_Kakashi kissed Naruto's neck, feeling the pulse quicken under his lips, he started to lick and suck. He soon left the reddened area and brought his mouth to Naruto's, who allowed him entrance. Kakashi's tongue explored Naruto's hot mouth, until he pulled back, the two gasping for air, a string of saliva still connected to their lips. Kakashi licked it away and began his descent down Naruto's luscious body._

_He swirled his tongue around a nipple, and felt muscle quiver at the contact. Kakashi lowered his lips and sucked the sensitive skin, his fingers rubbing and pulling at the other nipple. Naruto who had been trying to keep from moaning, gasped in ecstacy. Kakashi switched and began licking and sucking the other nipple, while worker the previous one with his fingers._

_Kakashi went on and licked his way further down, until he reached Naruto's member. He breathed over it as he got to the tip. Naruto's hips bucked, Kakashi put his hands on them to cease their movements and soon felt Naruto's fingers threading through his hair, as the young boy moaned, pleaded._

_Kakashi opened his mouth and swallowed Naruto. He heard Naruto moan and felt his hips jerk under his hands, wanting more. He sucked him harder and hummed loudly. Naruto moaned loader and he started to taste pre-cum. Kakashi bobbed his head, letting Naruto feel the heat of his mouth as he traveled up and down his length. Soon Naruto came in his mouth. Kakashi swallowed some of the sweet fluid but kept much of it and put two of his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva and cum. He massaged Narutos entrance as he took Narutos mouth in a heated kiss, having him taste himself. During the kiss he inserted a finger and felt the tight walls close on it in pain, Naruto broke the kiss as he cried out. Kakashi inserted the second one and pushed himself further, whispering words of reassurance to his blonde lover._

_Naruto moved his hips as Kakashi moved his fingers, both trying to find that one spot. A particularly loud gasp told Kakashi they had fond it. He removed his fingers and brought his hard member, to Narutos hot entrance. They both moaned in anticipation..._

Kakashi's hand shot out and grabbed his alarm clock and threw it at the wall across from him, efficiently silencing it. 'Damn clock. You ruined the moment. I hate you.' Kakashi glared at the many bits of metal lying scattered across the floor and hated the alarm clock all the more now that he had to clean it up.

He smiled at the fact that he woke up feeling no guilt about what he had dreamt about and he no longer will. '... but I can't wait for the real thing... and I'll get him as soon as I get the chance. Just wait for me, my Naruto.'

Kakashi was suddenly conscious to his erection and was a little glade he woke up when he did, other wise he'd have to clean his sheets again. He was starting to think about getting up and having a cold shower when his thought were interrupted.

"Oi, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi turned his head and looked up at Obito, who was lying against the ceiling.

"I just thought of something... How is sensei going to handle your feelings towards Naruto?"

Kakashi was suddenly slapped across the face with a new problem to his situation.

"Aw, damn."


	3. Love Told

Hello readers and fans! Again, I'm really sorry I'm late in updating! I'm also sorry for the lack of replies I sent. Please forgive me! I'm just going to shut up now and let you read... enjoy!

...

"You're late!"

Kakashi looked at his students Sakura and... Naruto... both glaring at him accusingly, as they always do, when he shows up hours after the time he had told them to meet at. With Sasuke always quietly watching the scene.

"Sorry." Kakashi laughed, and raised his hands in apology. "I completely forgot to tell you." He rubbed the back of his head in (false) embarrassment. "There's no training today."

"WHAT?!" The students spoke in unison, of course Sasuke's voice was hardly heard over Naruto's. "WHY?!"

"The answer is quite simple, really." Kakashi smiled. "It's always important to rest once in a while."

His students looked at him, unsure of how to react. Eventually, though, they all said their goodbyes and headed off to where-ever it was they were headed off to.

Kakashi watch Naruto enter his house, from a safe distance, away from view... (from Naruto's view anyway). Pedestrians stared, at the strange ninja hiding behind a pole, as they walked by.

_Dreaded Flashback_

"_Go ahead with whatever... plans... you had today, okay?" Obito decided: he didn't want to know what those plans were. He declared this to himself to prevent his curiosity from invading his thoughts. "I'll talk to sensei. I'm positive he's going to be fine with it..."_

_Silence._

"_Go, get your student. Go get him, boy. Go on."_

_Silence + agitated aura. _

"_What are you waiting for?!" _

"_Okay. I'm going, I'm going."_

_End of Dreaded Flashback_

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto jumped and looked over at his teacher who had appeared out of thin air.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He turned and faced him. "What are you doing here? I thought training was canceled."

"It is. I just came to make sure you ate something healthy for a change." He smiled, the comment directed at the cup of instant raman noodles held in Naruto's hand.

"No way! I'm sticking with my ramen!" Naruto set his precious food on the kitchen counter and was about to start boiling the water when he just remembered something.

"Oh! Hey, sensei."

"Hmm?"

"I had this weird dream last night. You were there. You were going to show me what was under your mask."

"And? What happened next?"

"I... can't remember..." A lie. It was painfully obvious.

Kakashi stepped closer and bent down to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist, one hand reached up to a light hold around his neck. He lowered his head close to Naruto's ear and whispered.

"It wasn't a dream."

"... huh?..."

Kakashi couldn't hold back any longer and quickly turned Naruto around and lifted him onto the counter. With his mask still on, he kissed him. Wanting more, Kakashi drew back and pulled off his mask, then quickly returned to kissing his adorable student. With his lips he gently propped Narutos mouth open and slipped his tongue into the warm crevice.

Naruto jerked in surprise, but was still caught in Kakashi's firm hold. Kakashi moaned into the kiss, electricity seemed to pulse through his body at the mere contact. He pulled back, leaving both gasping for air. He looked down fondly at Naruto, who was flushed and speechless. Kakashi smiled.

"Did that refresh your memory?"

"...uh..."

Anyone would've snapped after seeing Naruto in the state that he was in. Kakashi was no exception. The copy ninja grabbed the blonde boy, throwing him onto his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom.

"Ah! K-Kakashi-sensei?!"

The silver haired man threw Naruto onto the bed and crawled on top of him, silencing him with another heated kiss. His hands traveled across the body under him, stripping the jacket and shirt off to feel the tanned skin beneath them. Naruto muffled into the other man's mouth. Kakashi reluctantly broke the kiss and gazed at Naruto. Who stared back with confusion etched across his face.

"... What... what are you d-doing?"

"Naruto..." Kakashi bent close to him and traced the edge of his ear with his tongue, and whispered, sending hot breaths over his skin. "... you don't like this?"

"I..." Naruto looked away. He couldn't determine what his feelings were.

"Do you want more... of this?" Kakashi reached down and stroked his inner thigh. Naruto's hips bucked in response. Naruto blushed at his uncontrolled actions, and looked away, embarrassed. Kakashi smirked. He lowered his head to Narutos neck, his lips traveling over the skin, adding pressure to the spots he was on whenever Naruto gasped.

Kakashi let his hands roam down the body beneath him. When he got to the rim of Narutos pants, the blonde looked up at him with teary confused eyes. It took all of Kakashis will power to stop himself from ravishing him. He wanted Naruto to enjoy this as much as he was, and being aggressive with him wouldn't help Naruto relax. He didn't want to hurt him.

"...Naruto..." The jonin gave Naruto a chaste kiss. "... trust me..."

Feeling the boy relax underneath him, Kakashi slowly pulled off his pants (and boxers along with them), descending down Naruto's body as he did so. He could feel tight muscle quivering against his lips as he neared Naruto's member. Kakashi firmly planted his lips on the head of Naruto's erection.

"Ah!"

Naruto's hips bucked, but were kept in place with Kakashi's hands, who slowly swallowed Naruto, sucking harder as he got lower. Naruto gripped the bed sheets, moaning loudly.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei... I-I feel weird..."

Kakashi took Naruto out of his mouth, they both locked eyes and seemed at a lost for words. Kakashi ripped off a piece of his shirt, and wrapped it tightly around Narutos member.

"Nnn!"

"...I want us to come together..."

He turned the genin over and bent down to lick at his hot entrance, causing the blonde to cry out. Kakashi continued to lick the heated flesh, getting even louder moans from Naruto. Kakashi held Naruto up with his right arm and snaked his left arm up his chest, until his fingers were at Naruto's mouth. He slid three digits in the hot crevice and heard Naruto grunt in surprise.

Kakashi licked up along Naruto's spine. When he reached Narutos neck, he nipped his earlobe.

"...suck..."

The man was soon put into a trance at the feeling of Naruto's mouth lubricating his fingers, pleasure rolled through him. He reluctantly drew his fingers away and brought them to Naruto's entrance.

"Kakashi-se-"

"Call me Kakashi... whenever we are alone like this... please..."

"K-Kakashi... what... a-are you... doing?" Naruto breathed in labored breaths.

"... preparing you..." With that said, he drove his index finger past his sphincter. Naruto cried out.

'He's much louder than he ever was in my dreams...'

Kakashi turned Naruto around to lay on his back, as he added a second digit, causing him to moan in pain. He continued to stretch the tight walls, using scissoring motions, while moving in and out of him.

"Ah! ... Nnn! ... K-Kakashi! ... It... It hurts! ..."

The older ninja bent down to whisper in his blonde's ear.

"Just a little more... it won't hurt for long... I promise..."

Hoping to distract him, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's neglected member and started to pump it.

"Ah! ... K-Kakashi!"

'How can he be so seductive without even realizing it!'

Kakashi worked him faster and harder. He lowered his head to lick and suck at hard nipples, adding his third finger; he started to search for Naruto's spot. The place that would make him feel ecstacy beyond belief. His fingers suddenly brushed against it...

Naruto threw his head back and cried out.

Kakashi smiled and withdrew from him.

"Uhn..." Naruto glanced at him with teary eyes.

Kakashi raised the young ninjas legs to rest on his shoulders. He then licked his hand until it was good and wet, and coated it over his own throbbing erection. The silver haired man brought himself closer to Narutos entrance and pushed himself in with one quick thrust.

Naruto screamed; in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Kakashi began a fast pace, pulling out and driving in harder and harder each time.

"Nnn! Ah! Ah! Kakashi! I-I can't.. stand it... anymore!"

"Almost... there!"

Kakashi untied Naruto's member and they both came. Kakashi went limp over Naruto, propping himself up with his elbows. Mismatched eyes gazed into glimmering blue ones. They were both flushed and breathing heavily... both unsure of what to do or say...

Kakashi smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Naruto... I love you."

Naruto stared at his teacher with wide shocked eyes. He blinked, and suddenly looked slightly annoyed.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"This way was more fun."

He kissed him again and whispered, as if telling his young lover a secret.

"Naruto, I think you're going to be to sick to go and train tomorrow."

"Huh? ...but I feel just fine..."

"You won't be by tomorrow morning." He smiled. "But don't worry I'll be here to take good care of you... all day."


	4. The End or is it?

X3 Hi! I hope you enjoyed it! (Inner Wolf: Of course they did. If they didn't then they wouldn't still be reading this.) ... anyway... that's pretty much the end of 'Sinful Love'. (Inner Wolf: O.O WHAT?! ... T.T) ... but if you want me to continue, then review telling me to, and if I get enough reviews, I will! (Inner Wolf: X3)

By the way... I take requests! Send me a pairing and some optional details and I'll make it into a FanFic! ... please note; that I would prefer it if they weren't any Outside Characters.

Well that's it! Ja na!

TenTailedWolf


	5. an idea

1X3 Hello! (Inner Wolf: Hiya!)

... sorry about the very long period of no chapters, but stuff came up ya' know? ... gomen! Please accept my apology! (Inner Wolf: ... if you were really sorry, you should do a better job and write more chapters and Fics...) ... but, anyway, I got this great idea! Looking at 'Sinful Love' not to long ago, I thought: "This Fic seems a little rushed." So, I'd like to ask all of you, if you'd like me to rewrite 'Sinful Love' into a longer more thorough FanFic! How about it? (Inner Wolf: I like that idea! X3)

Ten Tailed Wolf


End file.
